


Prompt for Taryn: Non-sexual intimacy; reading together

by ThistleCrown



Series: DA:I Prompts: Taryn Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Trespasser, loss of limb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThistleCrown/pseuds/ThistleCrown
Summary: Prompt sent by Shannaraisles on Tumblr from the non-sexual acts of intimacy list.Taryn and Cullen Rutherford, post-Trespasser.





	Prompt for Taryn: Non-sexual intimacy; reading together

Taryn longingly trailed the fingers of her hand over the fierce looking woman on the cover of the book in front of her. She stood proudly, red hair flowing in the wind and brandishing a sword and shield. Shield Maiden. The term had once applied to her.  
She fought the urge to look at her ruined arm - what remained of her arm, rather. If she didn’t look at it, it wasn’t real. Never mind that she definitely could not hold a shield anymore. Never mind that phantom pains still shot up her damaged limb - that she still tried to clench a marked hand that was no longer there.  
She was distracted from the illustratration on the cover by the sound of the door to her new home opening and Cullen, her husband, calling out to her. Still your husband. Still here. Even after…  
“In here, love,” Taryn called out. She flipped her copy of Swords and Shields face down and turned to the doorway she knew Cullen would be approaching from. He had a satisfied smile on his face - the kind that comes from a day of work one valued doing - but a crease appeared in his brow when he saw her expression. She tried to flash a reassuring grin but she knew it wouldn’t touch her eyes.  
“Ryn, what’s wrong?”  
“It’s nothing, I…” she had moved both arms and stopped, her gut twisting as the motion of her arm caught her attention and she noticed the difference in weight between her limbs.  
Cullen swept forward immediately and wrapped both arms around his wife. She moved her right around around his waist but her left remained pinned to her side. She still couldn’t stomach it. He noticed the book laying on the table, and even face down he knew it was Swords and Shields. It had been one of Taryn’s favorites.  
“Hey, now. Look at me,” his voice was soft as he spoke. Taryn resisted until he placed one finger gingerly under her chin and tilted her head up. He placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled when she sighed happily. “You are still my love, still the fiercest woman I have known, perhaps next to Cassandra. I am here for you, Taryn.”  
Doubt flashed in her pale green eyes. “Always?”  
“Until my last day,” he kissed her again, satisfied to see a genuine smile on her face as he pulled away. “Now put that away. I brought you something.”  
“Oh? I don’t think it’s my name day, is it?”  
“No, but do I need a reason to bring my wife the latest chapter of Hard in Hightown fresh from the author?”  
Taryn practically squeaked in excitement before she grabbed Cullen’s hand and dragged him into their bedroom. He helped her under the blankets and waited until she was situated comfortably leaning against him to start reading. With her husband’s fingers carding through her hair and his rich baritone filling the room, Taryn felt at peace for the first time in days, and despite her interest in Varric’s storytelling, she was soon gently snoring against her husband’s chest. Cullen carefully marked his place in the book before placing it on the small table beside their bed, wrapping his arms around his wife, and sending a quick thank you to The Maker that she was still there, warm and alive in his arms.


End file.
